metrofandomcom-20200223-history
Route 7 (New York City Subway)
:For the former 7 service, see BMT 7. The 7 Flushing Local is a service of the New York City Subway, running local service along the full length of the IRT Flushing Line, with express service (7 Flushing Express) denoted by a diamond-shaped 7 train logo rather than a circular one. The express service runs in the peak direction (to 34th Street–Hudson Yards during mornings, to Main Street–Flushing during evenings) between 6:30 and 22:00 on weekdays. The service is colored purple on official maps and signage and is the only route on the Flushing Line. This route is the only one in the system to run 11-car trains; these are the longest trains on the . Odd train lengths are rare, as cars are typically produced and operated in pairs. The 7 is known as the International Express because the route travels through neighborhoods of many different nationalities and cultures, especially along Roosevelt Avenue. This line was the last stronghold for the Redbird series of subway cars. Until 2002, the entire fleet was dominated by the R33/36 World's Fair Version. As time passed, the Redbirds were being phased out and replaced by the Bombardier-built R62A cars. On November 3, 2003, the last Redbird train made its final trip on this line, making all stops between Times Square and Willets Point–Shea Stadium. Beginning in 2016, the R62As were being displaced with R188s, built by Kawasaki and equipped for CBTC operation. Service history The designation has been assigned to its current route since the introduction of front rollsigns on the R12 in 1948. Rollsigns on current equipment (R62) include the number 11 to substitute for the express designation. At some point, the line will receive new cars which have digital rollsigns but are only able to display one digit. The Metropolitan Transportation Authority (MTA) has no plans to change its designation, however. New York City and the MTA have proposed extending the line as part of the Hudson Yards Redevelopment Project. The extension would add two new stations at Tenth Avenue and 42nd Street, and at Eleventh Avenue and 34th Street. These two new stations will add service to the west side of Midtown and provide a more direct transit link to the . Although the project was originally tied to New York City's bid for the 2012 Summer Olympics, both the City and the MTA have said that the project will continue. The 34th Street-Hudson Yards station opened on September 13, 2015, being the first extension to the system since 1989. Route The following table shows the line used by Route 7''' and Route '''<7> trains, with shaded boxes indicating the route at the specified times: } |111th Street | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |103rd Street – Corona Plaza | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |Junction Boulevard | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |90th Street – Elmhurst Avenue | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |82nd Street – Jackson Heights | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |74th Street – Broadway | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |69th Street | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |61st Street – Woodside | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |52nd Street | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |46th Street – Bliss Street | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |40th Street – Lowery Street | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |33rd Street – Rawson Street | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |Queensboro Plaza | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |Court Square | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |Hunters Point Avenue | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |Vernon Boulevard – Jackson Avenue | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |Grand Central | | (42nd Street Shuttle) | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |Fifth Avenue | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |Times Square | | (42nd Street Shuttle) | |- bgcolor="#c0c0c0" |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| !34th Street - Hudson Yards | | | |} External links *MTA New York City Transit - 7 Flushing Local *MTA New York City Transit - 7 Flushing Express * }}